The purpose of this Small Business Innovation Research application is to develop Girls Making Smart Choices (GMSC), an innovative, gender-specific alcohol prevention curriculum designed to educate adolescent girls (ages 12 to 14) in grades 7 and 8 about the health risks associated with the consumption of alcohol. To accomplish this goal, Danya International proposes to develop a multimedia, modular curriculum, consisting of six modules, each conveying an alcohol-related topic that affects adolescent female health. The curriculum will consist of a Teacher's Curriculum Guide organized around the six modules of the program and an accompanying DVD or video with an introductory segment to each of the modules. Once the products are complete, a feasibility study will be conducted to determine if the GMSC curriculum results in: (1) increased knowledge about alcohol and gender differences in the effects of alcohol; (2) increased awareness of alcohol-related health risks to females; (3) increased protective attitudes toward alcohol use and abuse; (4) increased self-efficacy in abstaining from alcohol use; and (5) decreased intentions to use alcohol in the future.